<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By all means sir by Reichenbachstag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952114">By all means sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag'>Reichenbachstag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT READ THIS, Drug Use, H - Freeform, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is cursed, Why Did I Write This?, there is (1) line of dialogue in this, this is revenge for what Dan simmons calls sex scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James is trying to smoke opium in peace - Francis interrupts - they stare at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By all means sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This exists only so I could use that (1) line of dialogue. I do not think I've written any sexual content this bad - Mr Simmons how do you live with yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the opium paste heat up and sizzle in the basin end of his pipe had always been the part James had found the most annoying at home but in his private Quarters on Erebus he noticed that what once had bothered him was just a minor inconvenience at best or even relaxing in itself.</p>
<p>Strange to think of this place as home - those had been his captain’s words but concluded that maybe it wasn’t the most alien feeling anymore.<br/>His eyes got lost in the faintly yellow smoke but not for long as someone barged into the room not bothering to announce their presence by knocking.</p>
<p>It turned out to be Francis – a little snow on his shoulders still.</p>
<p>James put down the pipe’s mouthpiece and sighed.<br/>Francis Croziers usually frowning lips curled up more and more into a sly smile as he eyed the man sitting before him as though he were a piece of chicken.</p>
<p>“Please sir, by all means go ahead and blaze it. I did not mean to interrupt you.”</p>
<p>After several attempts to get Francis to sit down beside him James finally took a drag from his pipe not daring to look up and meet the other man’s eyes. <br/>He finished his first pipe without as much as glimpsing up but when he sat up straight meeting Francis gaze at last his heartbeat fastened.<br/>James knew if it weren’t for opium his prick would without a doubt be hardening from being looked at like that alone.<br/>Maybe it was allowing the other man to see him in such a state of vulnerability without showing any himself. While James traitorous body was protected by the opium rushing through his veins Francis had no such advantage, so his opium-free blood had visibly settled in his nether regions.<br/>James quickly abandoned the thought of standing up and getting Francis to share the next pipeful with him – he was after all already perfectly aligned with Francis stirring erection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not leave me comments - or actually yes please come yell at me I need the attention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>